


Blossoming

by matsurileh



Series: Love, intentionally [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Domestic Avengers, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsurileh/pseuds/matsurileh
Summary: Bucky had a one night stand and ended up pregnant.All he knew was the guy's first name.SAM.





	1. Sam

"His name was Sam I guess." Bucky says on his spot on the couch. Has been like that for the last month, he got too tired, ate a lot, threw up a lot too, ate some more, and threw up again, a messy cycle.

"You guess Bucky? We're talking about your baby daddy, the man who impregnated you and you guess his name was Sam." Steve says irritated. Since Bucky told him the good news he's trying to find out who's the other father. Doesn't help that Bucky only had a three letter name.

"Well I wasn't interested in his name at the time, only in his di-"

"Okay, I get it." Steve cuts him. "But could you be a little more serious about this? We need to find him, he needs to know about the baby."

"I told you already all I knew was his name. Sam. This whole situation is stressing me out Steve please don't put more pressure on me." Bucky says lifting from the couch since his back started to hurt a little.

"Okay, I'm sorry but I will ask Stark for help. They have a lot of information, maybe something could be useful." Steve says putting a cup of coffee for himself. Bucky hates this, the thing he likes the most in the world he couldn't drink anymore at least until the baby is born. He keeps telling himself that this whole parenting thing is going to be easy but every day that passes he sees that is not the case, and he sees how difficult it is trying to do everything by himself, maybe Steve is right, he needs the other father to help.

"Fine Steve I'll pretend that this is about me and not some excuse to spend some time with Tony."

"What? No, what are you talking about?" Bucky smirks at how obvious his friend is.

"Okay, I will let that go."

"Whatever. Well I will get a look at this, you should take a shower and don't forget to take your vitamins." Bucky smiled at him. If it wasn't for Steve, Bucky probably was freaking out but with his friend at his side helping and supporting is everything he needs right now.

He hopes to find the other dad soon and hopes he would want to be part of all this.


	2. Collecting information

"Tony told me he could come here around 5pm so we could start looking for this guy Sam." Steve says while eating his burger. I mean I am the one pregnant but whatever thing I crave he's right there to eat too. This week I've been craving burgers with all types of weird combinations.

"Okay and how are y'all? Did you two pass the flirtatious fase?" I say and Steve blush trying to hide himself on his burger. With the way he acts I wonder if he's a virgin.

"I'm taking my time Bucky you know how I am."

"Yeah I know. Slow." I say teasing.

"Well somebody needs to be huh. Don't get knocked up on the first encounter." I gotta confess he won that one. I love how our dynamic works. I see him as a brother and I'm pretty sure he sees me like that too.

"Damn! Okay Rogers you won." I say finishing my burger now I'm dying for some ice cream.

"When Tony gets here, please behave."

"What makes you think I will not?" I say smirking. I will behave but also I will try to get these two together.

Around 5pm at point Tony arrives when Steve opens the door the smile on Tony's face could blind someone, from ear to ear like Rogers was the only man in the world.

"Hey Tony." I said to him since the two are awkward standing on the door looking at each other.

"Oh hey Bucky" he says entering the house "how are you doing? And the little one?"

"We are fine thank you. Also thanks for helping us with this, I really appreciate that." I say while eating my lasagna I swear this is the best lasagna I ever had, I'm on my third plate.

"Tony, do you want some lasagna? Steve made it, he's a wonderful cook. Would be a wonderful husband someday." I say winking at Steve who's red as a tomato. I'm loving this.

"I'm pretty sure he'll. Anyone would be very lucky to have him." Maybe it is the hormones speaking but that was very cute.

Tony spent the rest of the day with us, before he got here he told us he was already making the collecting of information. What I thought would be an easy thing turned out to be very frustrating. Only in New York by the area we live in there's about a thousand Sams. Tony was trying to reduce the search by adding details like color skin, eye color, type of hair but the amount of men matching the description with the name Sam is insane.

"Ugh I will make a sandwich. I'm tired of looking at pictures. We're never going to find him." I growl getting out of the couch.

"I mean I could hack into the police files-" Tony began to say but Steve cut him.

"No Tony, you already do too much. What if you get caught? No, we are going to keep looking, this Sam guy will show up."

Two more hours into the searching and I was ready to give up but Steve and Tony kept focusing on finding him. "Okay I'm really tired and me and my baby need to sleep, we can continue this tomorrow... Or not." I say upset this whole searching and not finding anything is really stressful. I don't know why I'm putting that amount of effort to find this man, maybe it would be better if I was a single parent. While stretching my back Steve was passing for some profiles until I saw one.

"Steve comes back. Let me see that other one." Steve went back on the profiles and I saw him again. "Is him." I said with my heart beating fast.

"Did you find him? Oh thank God." Tony says alleviated.

"Oh My God is really him." Now that this is really happening I feel nervous all of sudden.

"Let me see." Tony says. "Samuel Thomas Wilson. 32 years old, from New Orleans. Air Force's 58th Rescue Squadron." Tony stops, eyeing me to say. "Damn he's a military."

I look at Rogers and I know he's thinking the same as me.

This situation could be more messy.


	3. Every heartbeat

"You want me to call?" Has been thirty minutes since me and Steve were sitting at the kitchen table.

Since Tony found out who Sam was, it became easy for him to find his phone number. He gave me the number about a week ago but I still haven't found the courage to call. How do you make a call like that, how do you mess with somebody else's life like that? The thoughts got me nauseous.

"No Steve I will call... Is just... Ugh. That's so hard." I say putting my head down.

"I know it is not easy Buck but you have to do this. You're almost with four months-"

"Seven weeks." I say cutting him.

"Yes, I forgot that's counting in weeks but anyway in the next appointment we are going to find out the gender. Sam should be there." Steve says, putting reason in my head.

"But what if he doesn't want to?" I say insecure.

"We will never know if you don't call him." Steve is right, he's always right but that still scares me. I'm about to enter this guy's life and mess everything up, doesn't help that he's a military. Yes don't ask don't tell is revogate but people still will treat you different if you aren't on their normal padron. There's still a lot of bigots in the world and I already fear for him and for my unborn baby too.

"Okay... Here we go." I disk the number and rings for about two times until someone with a deep voice answer.

**Sam:** Hello?

**Bucky:** Hey, Am I talking to Samuel Wilson?

**Sam:** Yes it is. Who is it?

Gosh why this is so hard.

**Bucky:** I don't know if you will remember me but we met at a bar four months ago and-

**Sam:** Bucky?

My heart is beating so fast right now that I have to sit down.

**Bucky:** Yes is me.

**Sam:** Oh my God. How... You... How did you get my number. I can't believe it.

**Bucky:** Sam we need to meet.

**Sam:** Yes totally. Would you believe me if I told you I've been thinking about you?

At this point I got the biggest smile on my face. Because of my insecurities I runned away from him after the night we shared. I thought it was for the best but life treated me to teach me a lesson.

**Bucky:** It's been four months, how could you still think about me?

**Sam:** Because you don't see what I saw. The special person you are Bucky. I can't lie I got a little hurt after you left me that morning but yes I've been thinking about you since then.

I looked at Rogers and that fool got the biggest smile at me then he whispered "_you got this_" for me and went for the living room leaving me with Sam.

**Bucky:** I've been thinking about you too and I have something that I need to say to you.

**Sam:** That's so good to hear. Okay where can we meet? And when?

**Bucky:** Since I got your number I'll text you my address.

**Sam:** Okay Bucky I'm looking forward to seeing you.

**Bucky:** Me too Sam. Bye.

**Sam:** Bye Bucky.

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. Now I feel like a pressure has left my shoulders but I know that is just the first step. I still have to tell you about the whole baby thing when we see face to face. I'm pretty sure he's going to figure out when he sees me.

Rogers was watching some movies when I entered the living room.

"How did it go?"

"Surprisingly good. But that's just the beginning." I say sitting besides him.

"Well the smile on your face while talking to him was precious."

"Shut up Steve. I'm thinking about the baby first."

"I mean if you like him and if he likes you... You know... Why not?"

"Steve please don't say nothing more." suddenly my phone beeps with a message. I look and the message is from Sam.

Don't forget to pass me the address, I really want to see you.  
Sam.

That night I feel my heart beating faster and a happiness involving me like never before. I spent at least five minutes staring at the text, I can't believe that I contacted him, I can't believe he thought about me. The future is so unknown but seems so right.


	4. Just to love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **You, me and love, always**

"Nothing fits me anymore. That's it, I will cancel Steve, the minute Sam looks at me he's going to know."

"Well he's supposed to know, Bucky. That's the reason you called him right?" Steve says with a smug smirk on his face. I hate him.

Sam is coming today so we could talk, I didn't tell him about my condition, that would be very weird to say over the phone. So I called him and asked him to come to my and Steve's house today.

Terrible mistake.

Now I'm freaking out. Million thoughts run in my mind, what if he rejects us? I'm already talking about 'us' like we were a family.

I have to put myself together and do this for my kid, my feelings and thoughts need to be put to the side.

"I'll put that black shirt and that's it." The baby is starting to feel my agitation because there's a lot of moving in my belly.

~~~

The time didn't pass fast enough, Sam texted me saying he was on his way.

It Has been thirty minutes and with every minute I grow more anxious. I try to calm down since it is not good for the baby.

Ten minutes later the sound of the doorbell alerted me.

I was taking a nap on the sofa, I've been extremely sleepy lately.

Steve left for his bedroom but not before whispering 'good lucky' to me. I give a last look in the mirror and proceed to open the door.

On the other side the most beautiful sight ever. Sam.

"Hey." he said to me and immediately looked at my belly. Was easy to know, I always had a flat stomach and now I'm very round, even in a black shirt is easy to notice.

"Hey, come on in." I say to him stepping from the door for him to enter. He looks around in the apartment then settles his eyes on me.

"I was so happy when you called me. I've been thinking about you a lot ever since that night Bucky. How did you find me?" he asks and I can see he's anxious about this too.

"I've been thinking about you too Sam. I don't know if you know Tony Stark but he was the one that helped me find you. I needed to talk to you about something."

"Yeah I know Tony Stark." he says looking at my belly again. "What do you need to talk about?"

I take a deep breath "You remember the night we spend together right?" he nods. "Well... I'm... You know... I'm."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes."

He stays in silence for a long minute and my heart is beating very fast.

Suddenly he got a big smile on his face and came and hugged me even lifting me from the floor.

"Oh my gosh, really? Thank you." he says kissing my cheek.

"Sam easy, the baby."

"Oh sorry, sorry. I can't believe I'm going to be a father. Thank you Bucky." He says and gives me a kiss on the lips. I was shocked at first but then I melted myself in his embrace. The taste of those lips were everything I remembered.

"You're happy?" I ask, still uncertain even with the amount of caring he just showed me.

"I'm the most happy man in the word right now. Bucky I've been in love with you ever since that night and now we are going to have a baby together? I always wanted a family. My family. And you are giving me that. I'm on cloud nine." he says smiling.

"I've been in love with you too Sam. And I want us to be a family." He hugged each other for almost five minutes, any of us wanting to break the embrace.

I never imagined my life turning that way, in the past I didn't have good things going on for me but now I'm looking forward to the future, a future with Sam, a future with our baby, our family.

I'm beyond happy to be able to say that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> Thanks for all the love and kudos.  
I also write on wattpad if any of yall is interested  
@matsurileh
> 
> Thank You ♥


End file.
